


Um lugar a qual pertencer

by AltenVantas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor estava sozinho depois de um termino de namoro traumático, Nicco sentia-se deslocado onde quer que fosse. Quem sabe o que pode resultar em um encontro entre esses dois?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um lugar a qual pertencer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



A primeira vez que ele notou o adolescente, foi na sua segunda aula, ele entrou e sentou na ultima cadeira. Ninguém pareceu perceber seus passos não faziam som nem mesmo para a sua audição aguçada, o professor continuou falando como se ninguém tivesse passado pela porta – ele era rígido com relação ao horário e na mão havia um livro. Connor franziu a testa e pensou que estava vendo coisas, por isso virou-se e olhou para o adolescente, estava sentado na ultima cadeira da fileira da parede e apesar de está lendo, o genomorfo não tinha dúvidas de que ele estava prestando atenção. Em alguns momento podia ouvi-lo rir da informação que o professor dava e nada mais.  O aluno ao seu lado, não parecia vê-lo, nem mesmo na frente.

Quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim da aula, o menino simplesmente desapareceu se unindo a multidão, Connor mal teve tempo de se levantar. Franziu a testa mais uma vez, talvez estivesse tendo algum tipo de alucinação e até cogitou ir procurar por Clark, contudo achou que isso seria um pouco de mais, algum tipo de paranoia de herói, saiu da sala para a sua próxima aula. Embora não tivesse prestado muita atenção ao que estava acontecendo, o seu cérebro ainda tentava entender o que tinha acontecido com o menino e como ele conseguiu sumir antes mesmo que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

A segunda vez que notou o adolescente foi ainda mais estranha que a primeira, como da ultima vez chegou dez minutos antes e de novo o professor pareceu não notar, não fez nenhum som ao passar, contudo havia uma pessoa sentada na ultima cadeira. Por razões que o herói desconhecia a sala estava mais cheia que o normal e por isso a única cadeira sobrando era no meio da sala que dividia a mesma em dois blocos: os dos descolados e dos esportistas. Connor ignorava a ambos, ele só queria ouvir o professor falando e por isso sentava na frente. O adolescente, ele percebeu naquele dia que estava usando um casaco de aviador, passou por entre as fileiras impossivelmente juntas e chegou ao lugar; sentou-se e abriu o livro de novo.

Dessa vez ficou ainda mais difícil perceber a movimentação do aviador, já que a multidão pareceu se unir e se mesclar não dando chances para o herói monitorar os movimentos do adolescente. Começou a se sentir um pouco frustrado por isso, queria entender como alguém como ele, tão diferente de todos os outros na sala, conseguia se mover sem que ninguém percebesse isso e sequer fazer barulho. Muitas teorias passaram-se pela sua cabeça, umas mais descabidas do que as outras e por isso queria vê-lo de novo. Contudo deveria esperar até a próxima aula de Mitologia Grega.

Teve que faltar uma semana de aula, o que significava duas aulas, por sorte a Liga tinha a disposição uma boa desculpa para quando precisasse faltar. Não era alguém que tolerava esse tipo de comportamento, a única coisa que lhe consolava era que havia tido uma missão muito difícil e demorou mais do que normal para resolver. Principalmente por ter que ficar com os novatos, que pareciam se multiplicar a cada ano agora, o que só aumentava o trabalho. Ao menos missão fora bem sucedida. Quando sentou para a aula, tinha se esquecido do adolescente que invisível até que ele apareceu em sua porta.

Como era de costume o menino se encaminhou para o final da sala, contudo dessa vez estava realmente vago e sentou-se já abrindo o livro.  Dessa vez pode ver a capa dele, não havia tantas pessoas na fileira para atrapalhar. Era azul e branca com um passarinho vermelho e preto voando, suas assas abertas e com um sorriso em seu bico. Sem perceber o genomorfo estava sorrindo também, feliz com aquele livro e quando o professor voltou a falar seu pensamento era sobre pássaros, lobos e esferas.

\- Professor, foi Hera quem jogou Hefesto do Monte Olimpo e não Zeus.

 Aquelas palavras dita do fundo fez Connor voltar sua atenção para o adolescente, fora a primeira vez que ele havia dito qualquer coisa. Seu tom de voz era baixo e sua voz rouca como se não acostumada a ser usada, embora o que tivesse chamado a atenção fora à certeza que o herói notou nitidamente.

\- Está errado, quem jogou Hefesto fora foi Zeus por não achar que o filho era dele.

\- Desculpe-me senhor, mas você acha que um deus que tem filho com todas as mortais bonitas no mundo iria dizer que um filho não era dele? Principalmente por saber que Hera é a Deusa do Casamento e por isso incapaz de trair? Além disso, a Deusa é realmente fascinada por sua família perfeita. Só julgar pelo filho favorito dela ser Ares.

\- Eu não sei de onde você tirou essas informações, mas elas estão claramente equivocadas.

Connor esperou que o menino fosse dizer mais alguma coisa, a expressão do rosto dele dizia que iria fazer isso, contudo não foi o que aconteceu. Ele simplesmente voltou a se calar e seu rosto se enterrou no livro, novamente ficou curioso com relação àquele jovem que parecia ter tanta certeza do que estava falando. Até mais do que um professor que tinha PHD em mitologia, isso só servia para deixá-lo ainda mais curioso.

Apesar de ter falado e até mesmo debatido com o professor, assim que o menino se calou era como se voltasse a desaparecer, a hipótese do adolescente ter algum tipo de habilidade especial estava voltando ao seu cérebro. Ele poderia não saber disso, embora duvidasse, ainda sim era perigoso ter algum tipo de superpoderoso andando por ai podendo causar algum problema. Principalmente com a base deles logo ali na esquina. Nada impedia de ser um vilão de qualquer forma. Sua mente estava ocupada quando o sinal tocou e ele perdeu de vista o adolescente de novo.

As próximas duas semanas fora o menino que desaparecera, deixando o genomorfo completamente preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido, já que alguns desastres estavam acontecendo e nem mesmo a Liga estava dando conta. O destacamento deles estava sendo usado em vários pontos, ele só teve permissão para ficar de fora porque tinha que proteger o Monte, ficara feliz até perceber que o aviador estava desaparecido. Servindo apenas para deixa-lo de mal humor.

Connor percebeu que o menino havia chego mais cedo, estava sentado no ultimo lugar como sempre, de alguma forma parecia mais magro e mais pálido do que era o seu normal. O que significava uma aparência de quase morte. Como ainda faltava alguns minutos para começar a aula, o herói correu sentando na cadeira bem ao lado dele. Agora teria sua chance de conversar com o rapaz. Aleluia.

\- Oi.

 O aviador virou a cabeça em direção, seus olhos negros se fixando nele, não demonstrando qualquer tipo de sentimento além de uma curiosidade que ele nem podia julgar ser sincera.

\- Pois não?

\- Eu vi que você faltou as duas ultimas semanas de aula, você quer as anotações?

\- Você notou que eu faltei duas semanas?

Dessa vez pode perceber um brilho de interesse faiscando nos olhos do rapaz e Connor não podia dizer que não achei aquilo interessante.

\- Sim, você quer?

\- Não preciso, essa aula tem muito erro.

\- Você está dizendo que um professor mundialmente renomado está errando?

\- Estou, porque essa é a verdade.

Connor abriu a boca para dizer como aquilo parecia ser uma loucura, mas o professor entrou e o moreno fechou a boca automaticamente. Não falava em sala de aula, nem mesmo com alguém que achava interessante. Olhou para o menino que estava lendo novamente, não era o livros dos pássaros dessa vez, na verdade era Shakespeare. Romeu e Julieta.

\- Vocês irão fazer um trabalho em dupla sobre a Titanomaquia.

Connor virou-se para o aviador que parecia não está ouvindo o que o professor estava dizendo, aquela era a sua chance.

\- Quer ser minha dupla?

 


End file.
